Red Eyes
by Scribbled Truth
Summary: She was a prisoner in her own body as Eve controlled every inch of her. Even her memories.' Brooke Davis, a former lover of Dean finds herself on the possesed by a demon that loves the angel Michael. Season5!Era
1. Prologue

**2014**

...

_"Name's Dean, Dean Cole," the scent of leather was overpowering as he towered over her small frame. She half grinned, half smirked, releasing the full affect of her dimples, rewarded by a set of his._

_"Brooke Davis. Nice to meet you Dean," her eyes wandered up and down his frame._

...

_How sickening. _

_Get out of my head you piece of hell!_

_Nice choice of words honey,_ the voice was patronising. Her voice. Eve. She was a prisoner in her own body as Eve controlled every inch of her. Even her memories.

…

_"Dean!" She yelled down the road as he continued to walk away from her. She shook her head and darted after him. She sprinted after him, trying to latch onto his arm. He refused to pay attention and continued to stride towards the damn Impala. She slyly reached her hand into his pocket and pulled out the keys. _

_She moved slightly and he walked even quicker towards the car. He reached the door and felt into his pockets. He growled audibly, even in the middle of night surrounded by loud music coming from the surrounding dorms and sororities. "Brooke, give me my damn keys."_

_"No! Not until I get some damn answers! I just found about ten fake Ids in your pocket, for FBI, Marshals, even a Professor of Science! They all have different names and guess my surprise when I found one of them saying 'Dean Cole – FBI'. So who are you Dean, if that's even your real name? Why the hell are you here?"_

_"You want the truth?" He asked her, eyes burning into her soul as her fingers gripped the keys in response, urging to take that serious look and kiss it away._

_"Yes, I do." _

_"Okay, my name is Dean Winchester and I hunt the supernatural. Werewolves, demons, ghosts, wendigos, you name it, it probably is real." She stared at him in shock before he sighed, another person who thought he was crazy._

...

_You should be proud you know? He doesn't tell everybody that._

She snorted in her prison, smirking in her head. _Now, Eve don't be jealous. I know you liked Michael, oops, sorry I mean God._ Man did she love winding the demon up. _I mean it isn't Dean's fault, it's God's for rejecting you._ Eve growled as she stared in the mirror. _Aw, sore subject?_

Eve threw another memory at her prison, getting her to forget anything but to drown in Dean.

…

_On the contrary, Brooke didn't think he was crazy and despite Dean's various vanishing acts and her training on the use of a gun, which once ended with Dean's ass full of rock salt, their relationship was going from strength to strength._

_"Dean?"_

_"Hmm?" His head was bowed, reading the paper, looking for the next hunt._

_"Come over here for a second," she asked, taking a nervous breath. She held out her hand and pulled him to the sofa._

_She pushed him into it and straddled him. One of his hands found her hip and the other cupped her chin._

_"What's up, babe?"_

_She took a deep breath, "Dean, I love you."_

_He stiffened, she felt the hand on her hip tighten and the one on her chin slip. "What?"_

_"I love you." She swallowed the lump in her throat, the one full of rejection and disappointment. She bowed her head for a moment. Two fingers gently tilted her head up._

_"I love you too Brooke," he smirked as he said the words for the first time. She pulled his head to her and met with a kiss._

…

_Ain't that just sweet? So picket fence._

_God you sound like Mean Girls, you gonna pull out a 'so fetch' sometime soon?_

_Did I mention, you, oh sorry, I and Dean are going to have a little reunion sometime soon? _She froze mentally, halting in every way she could. Eve smirked using her own lips. _Lucifer feels that Sam's brother needs to learn a lesson._

_You bitch!_ Brooke slammed herself against the mental barriers, trying every single thing to break out.

_Don't hurt yourself there._ Eve focused and Brooke faded away.

...

Eve looked up, staring at Brooke's body. She loved it, this… vessel was perfect for her in every single way. Even their loves were the same, even if it was just the… soul possessing them.

* * *

**So what do you think? I'll hopefully post a chapter every day, I have most written. This is dedicated to two people, first Sam, who is very graciously lending me Eve for a bit, I do love her and the second is me, as this fic is a birthday present for myself and will countdown to the 1st December. **

**Thank you so much for reading and since you've made it this far, please review :)**


	2. I

**2014**

Brooke smiled mentally as she felt herself come back. She hated being kept locked in that mental box, that prison. This was the only time she ever had control of her body. When Eve was unconscious, not sleeping, only unconscious, she treasured these moments, her only window of opportunity. Of course, she couldn't actually move any part of her body as it physically couldn't respond but sometimes she felt a twitch. Sometimes.

Eve rarely had to sleep though, only when the body was so physically exhausted Eve couldn't continue. Even then, Eve still had control, she still dreamed, although her nightmares were peaceful memories were between her and Dean and her dreams were fantasies of Eve and Michael or dreams of torture and what was to come, all caused by her leader, Lucifer.

She had worked out that just like any other soul or being, Eve's mental self had to curl in to protect the body when hurt so much she was unconscious. Of course it was annoying that she was unconscious because of Dean but still, she finally had control again. Each time, and they were sparingly, she fought the binds Eve had created and tried to put Eve in the prison. A few times she succeeded…

...

**2010**

Brooke gasped as her body arched up. She turned on her side, clutching hold of her stomach as she heaved. Blood dripped from her mouth, creating a pool below her. She gagged, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Red. She used to love that colour, used to love it to no bounds. It was her everything, it defined her, the girl behind the red door and that but in reality, it just made her a perfect vessel for Eve. The Red Eyed Demon.

Eve made a deal with Lucifer after he had been cast down, just like she had. Both had the same reason, Lucifer refused to love another but God and when God asked him to love humans he disobeyed. Eve, however, fell in love with Michael, a being who she believed to be an angel, snubbing Adam. When she ate the apple in the Garden of Eden, she realised that Michael wasn't just an angel, he was _the_ angel. He was God in disguise. Her love was to become the building blocks of future religions, Christianity, Judaism and others. But when God rejected Eve and cast her and Adam out of his favour and the Garden, he sent her straight into his fallen angel, Lucifer. She made a deal out of jealously, anger and humiliation.

Brooke had to see that being played through her mind for the last year but finally she was free. She spat on the floor, slowly pushing herself up. She closed her eyes against the light headed feeling, the nausea, refusing to give Eve an ounce of control. She rode the waves out before opening her eyes, looking around the room. It was bare, half destroyed and disgusting. Pieces of concrete and plaster was littered around her where she was slammed into the wall by- actually she didn't know who. Probably one of the humans who managed to survive.

What happened before she woke up? She went through her memories, her own of what she remembered. She realised she hadn't been 'awake' in her own body for two months. _Eve must have missed my very unwelcome comments_. Brooke let out a small grin which fell as soon as she looked through Eve's memories. That demon bitch had definitely had fun in her body, torturing humans, releasing her demon friends and wrecking the human world. The bile in her throat rose and spilled out as she came upon a memory of Jo. Her friend had been tortured worse than the rest as she had been making her way to Dean and the rest of the Hunters. She had been kept alive for some time until Eve finally showed some mercy and plunged her hand in her chest, pulling out her heart. Jo's eyes had widened as her heart beat for one last time in someone else's hands.

Sam… Well Sam was now Lucifer, he had given in, he had said yes. She knew exactly what had happened because she had been in that room. She had been dressed like the old Ruby used to dress, high stiletto boots, black leather trousers tucked into them but she had a blood red camisole on, wavering from Ruby's t-shirts. She had watched as Lucifer tortured and manipulated Sam, not physically but mentally and emotionally, sending vision after vision at him until he was a sobbing mess at her feet begging _Brooke_, not Eve for it to stop. He was at her feet when he said yes. He was at her feet when Nick's body smirked as Lucifer pulled the strings. He was not at her feet when Lucifer possessed him, he was stood tall, proud and completely arrogant as Lucifer was.

Brooke continued to throw up until finally there really was nothing left but her sobs and dry heaves. She collapsed, falling back into her kneeled pose. She shook her head and pushed herself up.

She subconsciously pulled the jean mini skirt down, she hadn't worn anything this small since high school and then she was a completely different person.

She spied a gun in the corner of the room, probably left by whoever had knocked her out. She scooped it up, opening up, checking on the bullets. She smirked, a trait which she had picked up from Eve having never smirked as much before, at the amount left and gripped it tightly.

She walked carefully down the corridor the room door led to, the gun secure in her hand. A bang shocked her and she turned sharply, releasing a set of bullets in the vague direction. Her eyes adjusted to the gun in front of her first until her vision noted the person, the normal person at the end of the corridor whose eyes had widened and bullets now embedded in their chest. The girl, she couldn't be more than fifteen stared at her before falling to her knees, then face first to the floor.

Brooke backed up, she knew the girl was dead but she was terrified. She shook violently, her grip on the gun painful. She had just killed someone. Her, not Eve. She fell to her knees and emptied whatever was left of her stomach, heaving and sobbing until night fell again then she continued on her way.

**…**

Brooke looked up at the sign, and smiled. She was here.

_Oh bloody wonderful, you've reached the home of the hunters. Shall I have a mental party or will that bother you too much? _Brooke audibly growled at Eve's mocking thought.

She slammed up the mental walls, pushing Eve to the back of her mind. They had been travelling for two months, having stolen and wired several cars they had visited many of the hunter's homes but found no clues until finally she arrived at Bobby's. She was shocked to the core at the upturned wheelchair but found a photo with the sign. She put everything back where she found it, she didn't know why, she had a gut instinct that told her, someone needed to find the room how it was before. She had looked it up on the phonebook and went from one state to the next until she had reached her destination.

Demons had been along the way, and each and every time she managed to trick them, one time even tapping into Eve's power to change her eyes, a trick she refused to try again as that was when Eve managed to fracture the prison. She had been fighting hard since then but she only made herself aware at certain times.

And finally after three long months she had arrived. She pulled out her duffel bag and continued, cautiously into the camp. Suddenly she felt a pull pain in the back of her head and she fell unconscious.

**…**

_You have gotta be kidding me? _Brooke groaned.

_Yup, sweetheart after all that, your beloved Dean is the reason I'm back in control. _Brooke threw herself at the mental barriers. _Oh come on, we both know that ain't gonna do jack shit. And because you've put me through that for three months, I'm gonna put you through some painful things, Brookie. So, shall I start with Nathan, Haley and their quite cute eight year old Jamie or shall I go for your old betraying best friend Peyton and the old love Lucas, still shacked up with the two year old brat Sawyer?_

_Don't you dare! _

_Ah wait a second, ah here's the hunky Dean. You know what, when Dean gives into Michael I'll enjoy his body very much. Shame I can't kill it just to see your pain._

_You bitch._

_Takes one to know one, honey._

"Who are you?" Dean asked, shot gun trained on her. Brooke noticed they were chained to a chair with a devil's trap surrounding them.

"Brooke Davis of course, aren't you happy to see me?" Eve said, smirking happily. Dean chuckled darkly before throwing a bucket of holy water over them. Eve shrilled in agony as Brooke mentally dropped, feeling as though knives had shot through her.

"Nice try you bitch." He shook his head, "what did you do with her?"

"Oh honey, she is in here, in complete pain after that… drenching." Eve shot at him, a dark look passing over his face. He shot forward, slamming his hands either side of her on the arm rests.

"Get your fucking demon ass out of her before I kill you." He spat at her, Brooke retreated further into her prison, refusing to look at Dean like that.

"You know what sugar, Brookie doesn't seem to like you much like this." Eve continued to taunt Dean.

"Dean," Castiel walked into the room, trailing off as he took in Brooke's body. Eve glanced at him once before returning to her starign match. Castiel hadn't changed much, just developed a new love for jeans and shirts. He couldn't leave the trench coat behind it seemed but instead settled for a navy one that came to his hip. "Is it?"

"No, there is a bitch currently riding her ass," Dean muttered, still glaring at Brooke.

"Can I, Dean?" Castiel asked, glancing between the self satisfied, smirking Eve and the pissed off to no ends Dean.

He nodded stiffly and pushed himself roughly away from her, Eve's eyes following him tauntingly all the way. She tilted her head to look at Castiel.

"Ah, the fallen angel, how long is it before your ass is kicked to the gutter and your powers are taken?" She smirked at him.

_Can you leave him alone?_

_Oh no honey, I know that he is gonna send me from this body and I wanna get as many taunts in as possible._

_Hallelujah, my body can finally ditch your demon ass! _Brooke smirked, mentally cheering.

_Sweetheart, we both know I'm gonna be back, don't get too comfortable. _Eve warned, her intent ringing true.

Castiel touched two fingers to her forehead and her world turned white.

**…**

"Dean! C'mon, we need to get going on the supply run!" Brooke shouted towards their cabin. He emerged, pulling on his jumper, she grinned and ran at him. She wrapped herself around him, loving the way his hand grasped her thigh and the way she was slightly taller than him.

She kissed him, ignoring Cas's shout to hurry up. She pulled back and they both turned to Cas and grinned shrugging their shoulders.

"Sorry Cas!" Dean smirked, releasing her thighs. She fell down and they walked over to the jeep. She hoisted herself into the back, sitting on the head light bar before slipping in next to Cas. Dean jumped into the driver's seat, not even bothering to open the door. "We got everything."

"We've had everything for a few hours, Dean," Cas still seemed to have the almost impatient annoyed tone that came when he talked to Dean.

"Ah Cas, we can't hurt him, he's our Fearless Leader," Brooke slung an arm over Cas's shoulder and squeezed it affectionately. He coughed awkwardly and glanced between the hand on his bicep and Brooke until she took the hint. "Awkward." Brooke drew the word out as she shifted over to the other side, picking up a spare gun.

"Don't worry Cas, we'll get you laid soon," Dean joked as he turned the engine, nodded to Chuck as he opened the gates and drove off, Brooke's laugh and Cas's protests heard from the camp.

**…**

Brooke tread carefully as she walked down the deserted hallways. She didn't know what she liked less, raiding people's homes or raiding stores. At the moment, raiding stores because the lights were broke, leaving a solitary strand from her torch, she could here the drip-drop of the rain water seeping through the damaged roof and she could smell the rusty, iron stench of human blood.

She hated her enhanced senses, a trait that Eve had left behind. Whether it was the smell Brooke remembered the most or that Eve's senses had attuned to hers, she could smell blood from quite far away. It disgusted her most days. Except when she was wrapped in Dean's arms and his musky scent was so strong, she felt completely at home, whole for once.

She shifted the torch, eyes darting down the hallway carefully, knowing full well it took one wrong move. Her hand subconsciously gripped the gun tighter as she can to an ajar door. She nudged it slightly to reveal a body on the floor. Blood was covered the floor, splattering almost neatly. Brooke paled as she reliased that the blood was too neat.

She gently pulled out her cell phone, putting it to her ear, speed dailing as she did that.

"Brooke, what is it?" Dean was all business, high alert.

"Dean, I found a body," Brooke started, using her torch to follow the words. "There are words spelt out in blood. I'm upstairs in the store, in the manager's bit."

"Babe, stay right there, I'm going to be there in a second." He hung up as she heard him taking off in a sprint.

Her curiosity took the better of her and her eyes scanned the words, melding them together. 'Welcome hunters, our party now, Lucifer.' She stiffened and turned sharply.

"Hello Brooke," The blonde smirked. Brooke brought her gun up but the demon kicked it out of her hand, the torch falling to the floor. She suddenly found a hand around her neck, it tightened, testing it's strength, happy as Brooke let out a strangled gasp.

Light suddenly surrounded them as the torch was brought up by the demon in it's empty hand. It was held between the two.

Her feet began to loose grip on the floor and she gripped onto the hand around her throat, desperately trying to escape. She took in the face before her. Her lips were red as they grinned, revealing pearl white teeth, contrasting greatly with the sandy blonde colour. She watched as the green eyes faded to black then suddenly gained a red tint.

"Eve!" Brooke spluttered out, her lungs trying to gain oxygen.

"Told you I'd be back," she smirked widely before her face became a grimance. The smoke poured out of the girl's mouth, straight into Brooke's. Her eyes widened and she felt it force it's way down her throat. She gasped once, her last control over her body.

"Brooke!" Dean's voice rang through her head as Eve wiped her mouth and turned to him. The blonde's body slumped to the floor and Eve stepped over it, digging her heel in as she walked towards the man at the end of the corridor.

"Well hello, Dean, good to see you again." Eve raised her eyebrows suggestively, running her eyes down him, one side of her mouth tilted upwards in a smirk. She sauntered up to him and placed her hands on his chest.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean growled, his hand darting out and grabbing her shoulder in a painful grip.

"Ah sweetheart, you forgotten me already?"

"Eve." He spat out, his fingers digging in, the white marks already obvious.

"Ding-ding-ding, we have a winner. And your prize?"

_Don't you dare! _Brooke screamed in her own head.

_I was wondering when you'd recover, hmm, quicker than last time. Don't worry Brookie, I'll make sure we enjoy it, I need a little compensation for being in that damn blonde thing. Anyway, when Michael is in him, he'll be in me a lot_. Brooke growled with Eve responding with a chuckle.

Eve leaned forward, and with the arm not being gripped by Dean, brought his head down to hers. Her lips fit perfectly and she moved them overpoweringly, forcing Dean into the kiss. She pushed her tongue out to taste his lips before retreating.

"See ya, sometime else, sweetheart." She disappeared, a trick Brooke came to hate.

...

**2014 **

"Son. Of. A. Bitch." Eve growled, rolling her shoulders as she pushed herself up. "I hate Dean when he's pissed with us you know?"

_Well he wouldn't be so pissed if you let me go!_

_But that would defy the point of possessing you, wouldn't it?_

_You're more stubborn than me_. Brooke groaned, most likely wanting to run her hands down her face.

_No, just more powerful. You tried to control us again didn't you? Brookie, I told you, it's not going to work. You're lucky I haven't completely rode over your ass and erased you. Anyway, did you know that your beloved boyfriend called out to Michael? One step closer Brooke. He'll anmswer one day and when he does, I'll be waiting._

_You're a crazy bitch right? A murdering crazy psychotic bitch._

_Takes one to know one._

_Trust me I'll be one once I kill you._

_Well, before we go into a riveting childish retort, I need to go talk to Lucifer so back in your bottle Brooke._

_Brooke faded away, protesting with all her might. _

* * *

**Well I think that makes up for the short prologue right? I'm proud of this chapter so tell me your thoughts and where you think this is going :)**


	3. II

**Garden of Eden**

Eve's breath was laboured as she fought against the wind rushing against her face. She refused to be barred from seeing him. From seeing God, or as he sometimes referred to himself, when he felt like giving himself a name such as Adam or Eve and walking with them as one of their species, Michael.

She burst through the trees to see him pacing back and forth.

"God!" She called, her speak marred by her breathlessness.

"Eve," he sighed tiredly, one hand running over his face.

She fell to her knees in front of him, head bowed. "I am sorry to have disobeyed you, my Saviour. I should never had given into the temptation. Please, reconsider your decision to send us out of the Garden."

"Eve," he knelt down, and placed two fingers under her chin. His blue eyes connected with hers. "Eve, you and Adam must go, this is not a punishment. See it as a chance for redemption, and could you really deal with the pain and guilt you would feel if you resided here any longer?"

"For you I would," she whispered, closing her eyes tightly as a tear rolled down her cheek. With the knowledge that the Apple had given her, she now knew exactly what it was instead of having to ask God to share.

"Eve, you know I would never truly desert you, we would be able to converse often, never face to face I fear."

"Please, don't send us away," Eve bowed her head again, regardless of his fingers and let out a small sob. God gently wrapped his arms around her and brought her to his chest.

"There, Eve, calm down," he rubbed her back in gentle, soothing circles.

She leaned her head back then crushed her lips against him. He pulled back instantly, his expression stern but surprised, even his omniscient powers didn't predict this.

"Eve, what-"

"I love you Michael, God. I love both sides of you." She whispered, completely afraid of rejection and dismissal.

"Eve, this can not happen." He stood, controlling his emotions towards the girl. Beware what you say and do, Eve thought, her brain sending her the signals she didn't want to listen to.

"Please-"

"No Eve!" His voice held a finality to it and even though he glanced guiltily back at her, he continued retreating.

Eve slumped to the floor, curling into a ball. Her hands clutched the green grass, her tears staining the perfect Garden.

...

**Banishment**

**6 weeks later…**

She had become withdrawn, withdrawn to every animal and Adam. The only person, the only being, that would have a chance of talking to her was up in His palace, watching them carefully. He analysed her from afar, his heart breaking as hers did. He watched as Adam watched helplessly, his black hair always messy as he ran his hands through it, pulling and tugging trying to come up with ideas.

She soon learnt that with knowledge, comes power but this power was not to be abused. She refused to pay attention to this knowledge and soon became reckless. This near barren world to all life had been the perfect play ground for her. She soon began throwing herself off cliffs and climbing the highest trees. She knew exactly what speed and what distance and how she would have to land but she ignored her it, letting instincts guide her. And yet she still landed perfectly, the sea somehow pushing her up, the land somehow softening her fall, somehow it knew.

She surrendered to the fact she had no chance of truly hurting herself and began to slowly stop.

She looked at the trees that surrounded her, it was much like the Garden but much less spectacular. It lacked the rich green of the Garden, the vibrant colours, the imagination and with darkness creeping around her it looked less and less like it.

"Well this is a surprise," she shot around, darting to her feet. "God's humans, on Earth. Banished for the Garden of Eden, I presume."

She eyed the dark haired… being, she couldn't call him a person as she knew they were the only humans but what else was left? God, angels and the darkness. The darkness which had yet to be named.

"Who are you?" She took a step back.

He shot a hand out, and suddenly he was in front of her, merely an inch away, the back of his hand against her cheek. "Don't worry, Eve. I'm Lucifer."

"You're the fallen Angel. Michael cast you down!" She took a step back, but he caught her around the waist.

"God, or Michael as you so affectionately name him, did cast me down. Why?" He lightly caressed her smooth cheek, entranced in her being. "I refused to love you humans more than him. Is that right? Especially when you love him more than you love Adam. One rule applies to you and another to us?"

"You refused his orders, I left even if I didn't want to, I obeyed."

"Oh but you didn't! You ate the apple, Eve, you started it. Your future generations are going to be marred by that one decision."

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" She tore herself away and started to run.

"What if I told you I have a way for you to be with him?" Lucifer called out, watching satisfied as she ground to a halt.

"What?" Eve muttered the word, barely audible.

In an instant Lucifer had gone across the distance and was gently sweeping the curly blonde hair across her bare white shoulder. He rested his hands on either shoulder, lowering his head so he whispered in his ear.

"All I need is you to make a deal. I can make you live forever, to have a chance of persuading him forever, to have a chance of being with him for as long as you can."

Eve bowed her head, her hair falling across her face. "What are the consequences?"

"Simple, I'll give you thirty years, enough for you to continue humankind and watch your children grow then you shall join me. You and I shall raise a new kind, the one the darkness shall mould. You shall help me and I shall let you live forever." Lucifer swept his hand around her shoulder, in time with his movements. He was now in front of her, his hands still on her shoulders.

Eve let out a tear before letting out the single word. "Yes."

Lucifer smirked unknown to Eve and pulled her gently towards him and sealed the deal with a kiss.

...

**A year afterwards…**

"Adam!" The black haired man's head shot up. He knew that voice, almost as much as he knew his own and Eve's. God.

He sprinted towards the voice and burst into the clearing and saw the blond haired vessel that held him.

"Hello, Adam," he greeted, a small smile lighting his face.

"My lord, it is good to see you again," Adam let out a lop sided grin and walked closer.

"And you," God smiled at his first man. "I have missed your thrilling humour."

"I'm glad to hear that." Adam paused and titled his head to the side, "I'm sorry but why are you here, sire?"

God's face paled slightly and grew dark, every inch of the light-hearted moment was driven away. "I am worried about Eve. Her path down self destruction is a dangerous one and one that will ultimately end her life. I have prevented any accidents so far but soon there shall be a moment when I can't. I want you to be there for her, to comfort her, you and only you can do this."

Adam nodded with a small smile, "that isn't a request my lord, I'll do that just because I want to."

"You are truly one of my greatest creations Adam."

The man in question blushed slightly, "thank you." Adam turned to leave.

"Adam!" He turned round and looked questioningly at God, "I'm proud of you Adam."

"Thank you God."

...

**2014**

Eve shook her head of the memories and focused on Lucifer's position, honing in on him then disappeared. He resided in a hotel room, looking over a map on a table.

"Ah, Eve," Lucifer smiled. "It's good to see you again."

Eve jumped onto the mini fridge, crossing her legs. "You saw me the other week."

"Ah but that was a week without your glorious self."

"Lucifer, don't try that physiological crap on me, we both know it doesn't work," she paused. "Well, as good as it worked before."

"Eve, any good news?"

"Not particularly. I managed to locate a few rouge demons, converted a few more humans to Croats and I managed to see Castiel once or twice but that was it."

"Well, I have some news. It seems that Dean is here."

"He's been here since he was born," Eve frowned, twirling a piece of brunette hair around her finger.

"No, this is Dean from 2009."

_I need to see him! _Eve growled at Brooke's thought and the involuntary jump of her heart.

"Miss Brooke Davis, I assume?" Lucifer smirked knowingly, walking over to her.

"She's getting more and more annoying as time goes on. She just then mentioned she wants to see him," Eve hissed, rolling her eyes.

"Now, now, Eve, it's just like you and God, you love him, she loves his vessel. Play nice with the human." Lucifer scolded her playfully, cupping her neck with one hand. He pulled her towards him and she moaned as his lips came into contact with his.

"It's good to see you too, Lucifer." Eve smirked, playing with the ends of his brunette hair.

_You make me sick! This is Sam's body and you say you're in love with God! You are such a hypocrite. _Eve slammed Brooke back into her prison before bringing Lucifer back in for another kiss, trying to cover the wound that Brooke's comment left.

_Lucifer brought her closer, and suddenly her back hit the bed, lips still connected…_

**So what do you think of the past and their relationships?**


	4. III

**2011**

This was during Brooke's second attempt at breaking through Eve's barrier and had even preformed the exorcism on herself, heaving in agony as the black smoke left her with her final Latin word. After arriving to the suspicious looks and glances, trust had finally been gained after a few weeks.

She noticed the differences in Dean's mannerism and his nature overall. He distanced himself from her, as though being close could damage something. His cool attitude maybe? He had taken the 'Fearless Leader' joke to another level but this time Cas wasn't even here to joke with her. He was out on a mission, something he had apparently been on for a few months now.

Brooke sighed, running a hand down her face as she walked towards her cabin. She had had another argument with Dean over his Sam and the way he was behaving towards the issue.

"Cas?" She ran over to the familiar figure. The angel was lying across the floor, blood splattered around him in an unpromising way, his clothes almost ripped to shreds.

She turned him gently over, placing two fingers on his pulse. She exhaled relieved as she felt the gentle thrumming against her fingers.

"Cas, c'mon, it's time to wake up. Castiel!" She shook him lightly, encouraged when he groaned.

He flexed his shoulders then with Brooke's help sat up, leaning against the trunk at the end of her bed.

"Cas, what happened to you?"

He seemed to be in shock, the expression constant then suddenly he looked at her. "I couldn't find God then the angels left. I lost all my powers."

**...**

**2014**

Eve raised her arms as she shrugged on her top then shimmied into her jean mini skirt.

"So you want me to go talk to 2009 Dean, I assume?" Eve looked over her shoulder at Lucifer who was relaxing, an arm tucked behind his head, propped up on the headboard, the sheets pooling around his hips. For an exiled angel and basic creator of all demons he looked relatively… human.

Lucifer hummed his approval and looked at her appraisingly as she pulled on a pair of tanned boots. "What if I told you I know where Michael is?" He asked suddenly. She stiffened as he looked over her figure.

"Castiel told Brooke he wasn't anywhere, when he fell." Eve's voice was collected and cool but Lucifer smirked at her obviousness. He could practically smell the hope off of her.

"That's because he left, why he hasn't answered Dean's yells . He did what Anna did, he hid as a human named Michael, guess we finally know why he liked the name," Lucifer chuckled when Eve turned sharply around.

"Where is he?" Eve looked menacing, Brooke's face pulled into a snarl, her eyes wild and her body looking like it was about to get into a crouch.

"You deal with Dean and I'll bring him to you. His body is exactly as it was before. All blond and… royal." Lucifer shivered in disgust, his love for God had slowly turned to resentment, especially when he chose to portray himself in a human's body.

"Fine," Eve spat out, walking over to an array of weapons, selecting two knives, slipping the smaller one into a thigh holster and the other into the strap on her right boot, the handle blending in with the colour, the dull grey of the metal barely noticeable. She pulled out a hand gun and loaded it.

She was about to stride out of the hotel room when she heard her name.

"Did you know God chose to become human when you got out of hell? Think over that." Eve growled and disappeared.

**…**

Eve dropped to the floor as a bullet soared past her head.

She glanced over and saw the rogue human soldiers and the bullets that were crossing the fences to fit the Croats.

"Shit," she growled then glanced up. Dean was over there.

_Let me out! _Eve resisted a groan as Brooke let herself be known.

_Can you shut up for more than 24 hours please?_

_How would you feel if Michael was right over there and you couldn't talk to him because I stopped you? Please, just for a minute then I'll retreat immediately. I'll go back. Please. _Eve closed her eyes at the vulnerable raw tone Brooke adopted and the sincerity behind her thoughts.

_A minute Brooke, you go straight back and you help me out later._

_Fine. _Eve let out a small smile, one thing she rarely allowed and closed her eyes, switching places with Brooke.

Brooke gasped as she came to, immediately the sound of the bullets was intensified and the smell of human flesh obvious. She crawled, dodging broken glass, stray bullets and various items.

"Dean!" She gasped, the man in question stood up.

"Brooke, what the hell is happening?" His shock was obvious on his face. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Dean, I know you're not my Dean but know, know that I love you." He frowned and opened his mouth to question her but he was pulled down and crushed to her lips. Her hands were either side of his face, holding on securely.

She pulled back and her hands fell to his blue jacket, playing with the lapels of it. "I love you Dean."

"I love you too, babe," he said, frowning, running a hand over her shoulders, "but what in hell is going on?"

_Kinda ironic wording. Time to get back in Brooke. _Eve's tone was almost apologetic, pitying her. Brooke wanted to hurt her and thank her for it.

_One last thing_, Brooke pleaded, smiling sadly at Eve's mental sigh of approval.

Brooke leaned on her tiptoes and kissed him softly, eyes closed as a tear fell. She felt the two souls blend as they passed each other then swap places.

Eve pulled back, taking a step away. "We'll wait until they're long gone then go after a car."

**…**

"That's never a good sign," Dean murmured as the radio remained static. Eve wanted to snort with laughter, if only he knew that she was one of them that had caused it.

"Croatoan pandemic reaches Australia." Eve jumped slightly at the arrival of Zachariah in the back seat, looking at a news paper.

Dean looked back and his nose crumpled up in irritation. "I thought I smelled your stink on this Back to the Future crap."

"President Palin defends bombing of Houston. Certainly a buyer's market in real estate. Let's see what happening in sports. That's right - no more sports. Congress revoked the right to group assembly. What's left of Congress, that is. Hardly a quorum, if you ask me."

He closed the paper to look in the front seat, glanced at Eve and smirked. "Well, isn't this interesting."

"What," Dean glanced between Eve and Zachariah confused. "Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Zachariah," Eve growled at him, turning fully around in her seat, belt be dammed.

"Dean you are aware your girlfriend here is a demon? I thought you would have learnt from Sam's mistake with Ruby." Eve glared at him, thinking of various ways to torture and murder him.

_For once I agree, Brooke piped up._

"_What the hell are_ you talking about?"

"Brooke or should I say Eve has managed to trick you. Really Dean you should be more careful."

"I'm going to get your for this Zachariah." She grunted at him before turning to look at Dean. "Catch you on the flipside handsome."

**…**

Dean looked at his future self critically. "Why are you taking me?"

"You'll be fine. Zach's looking after you, right?" Future Dean shrugged, looking at his counterpart as he slung weapons into his bag.

"No that's not what I mean. I wanna know what's going on. Let's start off with Brooke. Why the hell is there a demon in her and you haven't bothered to take it out?"

"Oh I have bothered." Dean scoffed then tilted his head in a half shrug. "Three times to this date but that demon keeps worming her way back in. Last time I saw Brooke was in 2011, the last time she escaped. Last time I saw Eve, the demon possessing her, was last month. She likes to taunt us you know?" He paused thoughtfully. "Just makes her all the more of a bitch."

"So what? You gave up?" Dean scoffed at his future self.

"No!" Future Dean yelled gruffly. "She did! Each time, she fought to get rid of Eve then make her way here, each time we got rid of Eve and she lived here with me. But she gave up three years ago on me, Eve made sure that I knew that."

"And you believe a demon?"

"Of course not but look around us Dean!" Future Dean gestured at the room. "She isn't here. That is proof enough."

"So that's one of the reasons you're like this?" Dean guessed.

Future Dean's jaw tightened and his teeth gritted together. "I don't wanna talk about this." Future Dean turned away and started to stuff the map in the bag.

"Okay let's talk about the other reason why you're taking me!"

Future Dean paused then moved around the table, his voice lower and more controlled now. "I want you to see something. I want you to see our brother."

**…**

"Dammit Eve! I told you to stay with him!"

"He was going to Bobby's anyway, he was gonna make it to the Camp at some point! Then I really would have been screwed. He would have tortured me and exorcised me and hell knows Brooke would tell him every single thing that you're planning. Let's face it, with that demon you planted the other day Mr Fearless Leader is probably already suspicious!" Eve shouted, hands gesturing to get her poitn across.

Lucifer's eyes narrowed. "What did you just say?"

Eve crossed her arms and kicked into defence mode. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Lucifer sniffed the air around her then scrunched his nose up in disgust. "You said 'Fearless Leader'. You let Brooke out, voluntarily!"

"Oh screw you Lucifer, I knew how it felt to be that close and yet so far so yes, I let Brooke out and yes, she came right back in. I've been loyal to you for thousands upon thousands of years, do not question me now!"

Lucifer's jaw tightened and his words came out measured, precise. "We both know that our Dean will send his friends as decoys, past Dean I have not accounted for but no doubt I'll be able to deal with him. We shall be outside this building in the garden. You are to remain inside, Michael is in here in room 333. Halfway to hell, I found it ironic myself. Eve, your new vessel is there as well, the reincarnation of your old body by the way. You and Brooke have become too tightly woven. I expect it her body to be disposed of.

Eve gave a tight nod. "Can I go now?"

"Have fun with him."

* * *

**Two maybe three more chapters after this. Looking forward to it?**

**Also, there are a few people out there who are reading this then not bothering to tell me what they think. If it's worth reading, surely it's worth commenting on? Thank you to the people who have bothered, they really make my day and I try to reply to every single one.**


	5. IIII

**September 2008**

"Brooke, I'm sorry," Dean was cut off by the girl, pushing him away from her.

"No Dean! You can't just tell me you're alive then just leave me here. You can't!" She pushed him again, before wiping a few tears from her cheeks. "I had to watch you die. Now I have to watch you leave? That isn't fair."

"Brooke, I love you but I refuse to let you fall deeper into my world."

Brooke suddenly froze. This was it, her heart had been broken too many times, by Lucas, by Chase, by Julian, by Peyton, by her mother and now by Dean. She refused to be the damsel any longer.

Her voice was flat, lifeless, her eyes staring at the floor. "Get out."

"Brooke-"

"Get. Out. Now." Her voice held conviction and no room for arguments.

Dean hesitated but opened the door. He paused looking back, "I love you and I'm sorry Brooke."

"Well your sorry is just too late." She announced, still staring at the floor. She heard the click of the door and counted to ten before she grasped hold of the wall behind her and slowly slid down it, sobbing, arms wrapped around herself.

…

**2014**

_This is it, isn't it? You're going to kill me. _Brooke inferred, but sounded, not resentful, but annoyed.

Well you've tried it on me more than a couple of times. Eve joked as she pushed Brooke's body to it's physical limits, running through the building. She wanted to feel human for once. After thousands of years as a demon she was tired.

_You don't have to do this. _

_Yes I do_. Unlike most people would, Eve slowed when she came to room 333. She took in the body slumped against the wall hazardously. Her old body. She hesitated, coming to a halt in front of it.

_Eve, please, do not prolong my agony, and do not prolong your own. You're going to end up in that body and while you gather up courage to leave me and go into her then open the door I'm gonna say what I've been saying before. This has been torture, I've hated every second of being trapped in my own mind, I hate what you do to others and at time I hate you. But all this still doesn't undermine the fact that, under all your layers, walls and protections there is some sort of humanity in you, the fact you let me see Dean and that you love God proves it._

_Call him Michael. _Eve ordered. Brooke frowned wondering what the difference was._ Michael was the one I fell in love with, the side that could show emotions. God was the creator. It's like the Trinity, the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. The Father, obviously God, the creator of all of us, or so my story goes. The Son, Jesus, met him by the way, nothing spectacular, was basically a prophet, a priest, sent in a last ditch attempt for God to stop people sinning. Didn't work. The final defence, the Holy Spirit, the thing that allows him to relate to humanity. The thing that resides in Michael. I love God but I'm in love with his human side._

_Just tell him that._

Suddenly Brooke felt the barriers haze together, and her throat began to burn. She felt the direct pain of every bruise and cut that hadn't healed, and even some that had healed. Finally she opened her eyes to see the black smoke pour into the poor blonde body.

Brooke dropped to the floor, heaving, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Her eyes focused, the blurriness fading, to see a pale hand in front of her. She grasped and felt the unnatural strength it possessed as it dragged her up.

Eve looked at he calculatingly. She glanced between the numbers on the door and Brooke before slowly bending down, picking up the cast aside gun. She moved her hand to the tan boot, pulling out the larger dagger. She stood slowly, Brooke's eyes following her. She slid the knife into her belt then pushed the gun into Brooke's grasp. "Go, see him while you have a chance."

Brooke nodded gratefully and took off running.

Eve took a deep breath and for once, in this body felt human. She grasped the door handle and turned it, the door opening with a squeak.

"Hello? Where the hell am I?" Came a voice, his voice. She closed the door behind her before her eyes drifted shut, taking in the deep steady tones of his voice. She opened them to see the blond in front of her. His eyes widened in recognition.

"Do I know you?" She shot forward as he dropped to the floor.

"Shit," she muttered, falling to her knees. She took in his peaceful face and sighed, this was not going to be a fun reunion. She pushed back the stray pieces of his blond hair, revelling in the softness. She leaned down to gently kiss his lips.

…

**Garden of Eden**

Adam smirked at the Michael, he sometimes preferred the mortal version of God to the whisper of him. The whisper was his soul, uniquely him. But Michael almost had a personality of his own, someone he could joke with.

At this point though, he was enjoying making fun of him. He had seen the looks between Eve and Michael as plain as day and it amused him the way it was playing out.

"Is it really that hard to admit that you like her? Just say it."

"I can't." Michael breathed heavily, growling in impatience. "How can I admit, I think about her all the time? Or that I care about her more than anyone? How can I admit that I don't know what I'd do if any harm comes to her?"

"Why can't you?" Adam frowned.

"Because nothing can ever happen between us. To admit my feelings, knowing that, hurts too much."

"Michael," Adam paused, taking in the situation. "I'm sorry."

The blond gave his protégé a tight lipped smile. "Don't be. She was meant for you anyway."

"She's my friend, Michael." Adam insisted. "Besides, she's in love with you."

Adam glanced over his shoulder before he left Michael standing there. The vessel growled and he turned around, hitting a nearby tree with his fist.

…

**2014**

…

**Brooke**

She pushed herself further, body limits and boundaries forgotten, driven by her only desire to be with Dean.

"Eve!" She heard the yell behind her and came to a halt. She turned sharply and saw a demon, one of Lucifer's top henchmen, a male for once, Kiaus or Kai as he was known by fellow demons. His vessel was the body of an actor, black haired and brown eyed Englishman by the name of Ed Westwick.

_Okay Brooke, if this was any time you need to be Eve, now is the time to channel her. _Brooke smirked evilly at him.

"Hello Kai, what's all the noise about?"

"Apparently we're needed for a bit, the youngsters seem to be loosing to the Rebels." Kai motioned.

"Good to know. Unfortunately, the boss needs my help downstairs. Orders I'm afraid."

"Well I'll catch up with you later then," he questioned, pleased with Brooke's nod.

"Catch you on the flipside." She turned to leave, a hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her back, and as she turned lips connected with hers.

She pushed down the bile that fought to rise and placed a hand either side of his head, kissing him back roughly.

"See ya, Kai." She tore herself from his embrace, sprinting down the stairs.

…

**Eve**

"Michael, c'mon wake up!" She shook him lightly, heaving a sigh when he groaned. "That's it."

His eyelashes fluttered open and his grey blue eyes connected with her own brown and he uttered a single word. "Eve."

…

**Brooke**

After her collision with Kai, she continued running, happy to be in her own body, being able to control it for the first time in three years. She pushed herself even faster as she leaped the last few steps, grabbing the banister to propel herself around. She pushed open the doors and ran into the garden.

"Ah, nice of you to join us Eve." Lucifer said over his shoulder, Dean held tightly by his grip around his neck. Dean's eyes connected with her, hate for Eve radiating from him as he held onto Lucifer's hands.

Brooke cocked the gun and raised it, "I'm not Eve."

…

**2020**

"Today, years ago, something happened. In this very building. In this very garden. You know what Sammy, you're one of the last, you and me and the others, it's up to us to keep the story going. It's up to us to keep humanity going."

The words were whispered but they hit the intended hard.

* * *

**Well what do you think about that? Three different storylines with loose ends. What do you think is going to happen and who do you think is in the last scene?**


	6. V

**2020**

"Today, years ago, something happened. In this very building. In this very garden. You know what Sammy, you're one of the last, you and me and the others, it's up to us to keep the story going. It's up to us to keep humanity going."

The words were whispered but they hit them hard.

Brooke gestured around the garden then crouched down. She took the little girl's hands into her own and kissed her palm.

"You see honey, what happens in this world, happens for a reason and while your father may not be here, I know he loves you."

"Mummy, what happened to Daddy?" The five year old asked, innocence that was uncommon for the world at this point, spread all over her face.

"Daddy died to save us sweetie, you and me, before he even knew there was a you. That's how much he loved us." Brooke had a smile on her face but a tear in her eye.

"Ah Brooke," the brunette paled and stood quickly, one hand wrenching out her gun, the other pushing the girl behind her.

"Lucifer." Brooke stated coldly, a lump in her throat.

Sam's face smirked then glanced between her jean clad legs to the small girl. Suddenly he disappeared and she felt a breeze behind her.

She turned and paled further as she saw her little girl in the arms of the man who killed Dean. She cocked her gun and raised it.

"Put her down," she got through gritted teeth.

"Tut tut Brooke, thought you had learned, I don't listen to humans." Sam smirked at her, sending her back six years.

…

**2014**

…

**Brooke**

After her collision with Kai, she continued running, happy to be in her own body, being able to control it for the first time in three years. She pushed herself even faster as she leaped the last few steps, grabbing the banister to propel herself around. She pushed open the doors and ran into the garden.

"Ah, nice of you to join us Eve." Lucifer said over his shoulder, Dean held tightly by his grip around his neck. Dean's eyes connected with her, hate for Eve radiating from him as he held onto Lucifer's hands.

Brooke cocked the gun and raised it, "I'm not Eve."

"Brooke?" His voice was shocked, and somehow sounded like the old Sam.

"The one and only. How about you put him down nice and fast and I'll consider not shooting you." Brooke asked, her hands steady on the gun.

"We both know that's not going to happen." She took in the man she had known for years, possessed by a demon he had given into. She hated remembering that day. _I'm sorry Sam._

She lowered her gun quickly and shot his leg. He dropped Dean then fell to his knees. She darted over, helping the panting man up.

"Brooke?" Dean asked uncertainly.

"Definitely," she smiled at him before he cocked the Colt and they raised their guns in unison.

"Ah, look at that, lovers reunited. I should have known with Michael so close that Eve would have let you go. Pity, I'll make it slow now, drag it out a bit." He grinned evilly. "Did you know Dean, I loved Brooke's body? I mean in clothes it's good but naked in my bed? I'm glad to have fallen from God."

"You son of a bitch." Dean's voice had no ounce of mercy. He was past looking at the body, he just saw the demon.

"Careful, that's my mother you're insulting. Oh wait, that would be God." Lucifer clicked his tongue thoughtfully. "Makes no difference."

"You're disgusting," Brooke spat.

"And you're human. Exactly the same thing."

"It's time to end this." Dean muttered, cocking the Colt.

"Dean, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Lucifer advised, Dean frowned getting caught into a trap of unawareness. Lucifer suddenly disappeared, reappearing with a knife against Brooke's neck.

…

**Eve**

"Michael, c'mon wake up!" She shook him lightly, heaving a sigh when he groaned. "That's it."

His eyelashes fluttered open and his grey blue eyes connected with her own brown and he uttered a single word. "Eve."

"Which one are you?" She gently pushed his blond hair to the side.

"Michael." He told her simply, pushing himself into a standing position. She stared at the ground for a second before following. She watched him pace around the room for a second before she spoke up.

"What did you do? You fell, why?" Her voice came out as a whimper, a soft whimper but a whimper none the less.

"I," he paused then his eyes met hers. "I fell for you."

…

**Brooke**

"Put the gun down Brooke," Lucifer dug the knife into her soft skin further causing a bead of red to roll down her throat, glistening on the silver blade. She hesitantly dropped the gun to the floor, closing her eyes in defeat.

"Now Dean, if you want Brooke here alive in five minutes time you'll do the same."

Dean glanced between the Colt and Brooke for a moment before his face locked and he tightened his grip on the gun. "Sorry Brooke, it has to be done."

Dean really had changed, Brooke mused as she took in the man before her. Not only his personality, his looks, they had become harder, more rough around the edges. His posture even suggested it, he held himself higher now, he had obviously come into his position of power as the head, not matter how unwanted.

"Brooke, I want you to walk over to him, make sure the Colt is placed on your temple and maybe I'll let you live after I kill him." Sam's voice haunted her as it flowed quietly into her ear. She took a step forward and felt him follow, making sure her body covered his. Her eyes connected with Dean, a silent message passing through them.

She knocked his knife wielding arm away, ducked and attempted to run away but Lucifer hooked his foot underneath her and kicked up, sending her flying against a tree.

She coughed up blood, the sounds of a fight and gun shots merging together as the world tilted on it's axis. She gasped again, clutching the tree trunk, staggering to a half upright position before collapsing to her knees again.

Her blurry eyes took Dean's situation and her scream of denial and rage died in her throat as his eyes connected with hers and his whispered words of 'I love you' hit her ears before his neck was disfigured in a disgusting and inhumane way.

…

**Eve**

"You… You did wha-what?" She managed to get out, stuttering in the most uncharacteristic way possible.

He smiled knowingly at her and she growled, stomping her foot like a child.

"For heavens sake, will you stop with the smile and the fucking 'I'm God so I must not tell anyone anything' attitude! It grew old about 10,000 years ago."

"Actually, it's just the Michael attitude, God's spirit is floating around somewhere, needing to get into me but failing. Well, or Dean. You see, we're two separate parts of the same person, he's the dominant so if we're in the same body, he'll override me but I have to let him in. Or Dean does, Dean has the power to get him into his own body but again, I have to allow it."

"So why don't you? Why don't you stop this?" She narrowed her eyes, she may be a demon but it didn't mean she wanted them to win.

"Because of you. I wanted you. I disobeyed the dominant side and lusted after a human. And so, like he did with you, he sent me away. I still yearned after you and at that point I fell. I don't know how I managed to considering I'm still technically him but I did." He smiled, cupping her face, her eyes closing as she leant into the smooth warm hands. "So Eve, time you told me about why you're working with my psychotic son?"

"A way of getting to you, of finding you again." She murmured, kissing his palm.

He snorted softly, "we would have found each other without you making a literal deal with the devil, Eve."

"It was my only way. The only path I could see."

He sighed before drawing her flush against him. "Well I'm your only path now."

She raised an eyebrow as he caressed the new blonde curls she had acquired and brought her towards him, his lips meeting hers. She smiled through the kiss pulling away as a scream hit her ears.

"Brooke," she whispered, her voice strained as if it were her who had screamed. She grabbed hold of his hand. "C'mon we need to help her!"

Michael was dragged out of the room, following his conscience-gained love.

…

**2020**

Eve jogged into the Garden. "Brooke it's time…"

She trailed off as she took in the broken and red stained body lying on the ground.

"Sammy?" The little girl looked up, her dirty blonde hair streaked with startling blood red, matching her red and puffy eyes, tears tracks down her face as her hands rested on her mother's still chest.

"I made the bad man go away but Mama won't wake up," Sammy hiccupped, her voice catching.

"Shit." Eve muttered, darting over to her friend. She fell to her knees, assessing Brooke's body before resting an ear against her mouth, closing her eyes as she felt no gentle breath against her. She straightened quickly and began CPR, muttering as she did. "C'mon Brooke, now is not the time to join Dean!"

She continued until she realised there was no hope. "I'll look after her Brooke."

Eve closed her eyes then gathered the young girl against her, hugging her tight.

* * *

**Well it's not as good as the others, in my opinion but it is the penultimate chapter and it has started to tie one loose end. You'll like the ending I think :) **

**P.S How do you think it's gonna end?**


	7. VI

**2014**

…

**Eve**

…

She shot out of the fire exit, Michael on her heels, their hands unconnected in their haste to get to the Garden.

She skidded to a halt as she took in the Dean on the floor, Brooke crying over him. Lucifer glanced up at her, just as he approached the broken girl.

"Ah, Eve, reunited I see, going to help me?" He gestured to Brooke who had covered Dean's body with her own, burying her head under his chin.

"No chance in hell," Eve spat, looking between Brooke and Lucifer. "You've been playing me ever since you came to me. Now, leave her alone."

Eve waved a hand, and her demonic power sent Lucifer flying. She ran over to the brunette and put her hand on her shoulder. "Brooke, c'mon, Brooke move it! We need to get moving."

She heard a fist collide with flesh and turned to see Michael standing over Lucifer.

"Eve, get off me! Not leaving!"

"Brooke c'mon, please!" Brooke halted her sobbing and looked up when she realised, the fearless demon Eve had said 'please' to her.

"I'm not leaving him." She whispered.

"Okay," Eve drew out the word, well aware of the sound of grunts and the collision of fists and skin behind her. "Okay, think Eve. Think."

She closed her eyes and called up one of the very old Latin exorcisms and began to mutter it under her breath, gaining volume with her confidence, "Plurimus glorificus procer of divinus exercitus , Sanctus Michael Archangel , vallo nos huic pugna of nostri obviam obnoxius procer quod vox , obviam illud ut volo imperito orbis terrarum in obscurum , obviam infitialis of totus res phasmatis. Operor adeo succurro men , illud ut Deus partum in valde numerus , illud ut Is no in suus statua , quod laboriose rid lemma of Cado Angelus Lucifer in suum medius."

Her eyes shot open, the power sending her to the floor. Lucifer gave an almightly yell and then disappeared.

"Eve? What happened?" Michael asked, pushing her hair back.

"Used an exorcism. Not strong enough, just to send him away and keep him there for a few hours." She felt weak, faint. Too weak for her tastes. "Take her and the body. See what is left of the Resistance."

With that, she fainted.

**…**

**Brooke**

**…**

She had succumbed to darkness a while back, the subconscious prison she was so used to. Apparently, you become aware of what happens when you're unconscious if you're used to it, for example being trapped there by a demon. She fell into the darkness to get away from it, not to have further reason to ponder it. But God dammit she was not leaving, as much as she hated the darkness, she was not willing to face the pity and loneliness out there.

"Now, Brooke, we both know this pity party ain't gonna help anyone don't we?" She turned sharply and saw Dean, not the 2014 Dean or the 2009 Dean but a mix of them, the Dean from when everything was okay.

"You're the one that died," Brooke shot back, closing her eyes to fight the nauseous that statement brought up.

"I fought it the whole way," Dean's former joke forgotten.

"I know," she whispered, ducking her head.

"Hey," he lifted her chin with two of his fingers, "babe, you need to look after yourself."

"Why? I have nothing to live for now."

"That's not exactly true," his hand floated down to her abdomen, lightly resting there.

"What?" Brooke put her hand over his, "I'm not pregnant."

He smiled in that annoyingly smug way that only he could get away with. "Well, in all technicality it could be said that it's Eve's baby but it was mine and your bodies that did the loving." Brooke frowned, questioning and Dean elaborated further. "When Eve caught up with past me and they… caught up, we made her."

"Her? You know what she's going to be?" Brooke asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yup, and you better make sure she knows her dad kicked ass. And that he'll find a way to come back to life with a sawed off if she touches a guy before she's 30." He paused, before sighing in the way that made her uneasy. "I got to go babe, can't keep the 'rents waiting for me to get back."

Brooke's hands tightened in his khaki jacket, "don't. Don't leave me. Us. Please, Dean."

He gulped and rested a hand on her own , unravelling them and gently rested all three on her abdomen, his remaining hand cupping her cheek.

"Babe, I'll be with you all the time. Do me a favour, let Eve help you, she saved both of you, kicked Lucifer's ass. Now you go back and save Sammy." He smirked at that point and kissed her mouth. "I love you Brooke Davis and you'll join me one day."

"I love you too Dean," she closed her eyes and felt the presence disappear into four new ones.

**…**

**2030**

"Sammy!" The girl rolled her eyes at the reinstated angel's voice and continued to carve the date into the tree. "Samantha Mary, will you please come now?"

Her tongue was between her teeth, concentration on her face as she etched the numbers in. A piece of her darkened hair fell into her eyes, she vaguely remembered her blonde hair in the past, apparently her hair was now the perfect shade to match her mother's. She grinned and sighed in satisfaction. "Done."

She flipped the knife and in a smooth move she pushed it into the holster on her belt.

"Samantha-"

"Castiel I heard you the fifth time you called, you're on the tenth, please don't make me hurt you for the eleventh."

"Sam, don't be bossy." The brunette turned around and cocked her head to the side.

"Cas, you've told me everything about my parents and let's face it, it's in my genes to be bossy." She raised her eyebrows.

Castiel sighed in annoyance and impatience, she was too much like her parents at all times. "Sam, we have to go, Lucifer knows we make this trip on this day, he'll check in."

Sam huffed, "how am I destined to defeat the guy if you won't let me face him?"

"Sam you're fifteen, you'll have some time yet."

"I know Cas," the teenager sighed, looking around the garden back to the angel, "c'mon let's get out of here. I'll get the bad guy some other time."

She smirked at him, and as she passed him she heard him as he muttered under his breath, "just like her father."

She let out a small grin. _Good to hear._

…

**2014**

…

**Eve**

…

Castiel shot her suspicious looks as he once again checked Brooke's temperature. Eve rolled her eyes and moved further into Michael, his head resting on her shoulder.

"Cas-" Chuckles cut himself off as he walked into the room and saw Eve. "What is she still doing here?"

"She is in this room." Eve shot back, pointing to her chest, "and after I saved you Cas, you would think you would be a bit more grateful. And Chuckles, I mean c'mon I brought the human version of the one who gave you visions." Michael growled into her hair making her smirk.

"It's Chuck," he let out through gritted teeth, "and those visions are gone. And trust me, none of us believe you."

"I do." A small voice came from the brunette who had pushed herself up, unnoticed through the argument. Eve felt a bit of concern and compassion flow through her and smiled at Brooke, mouthing one word; 'thanks'.

…

**2031**

Apparently she didn't have 'some time' as Cas had said, she had a few months. Ten months to be exact. Three of those had been knowing of her future confrontation and so had been packed full of days of training, hard labour, Chuck's possible futures, Michael's intelligent ideas, Eve's pushing nature and Cas' lessons. The whole Resistance had been on high alert, knives kept even closer and several extra guns kept on their bodies. Sammy herself had five knives, the old demon's knife (it once belonged to Rosie? Rose? Ruby!), the Colt and three other guns. She also had her Dad's Impala, restored to it's former glory when Michael gave Cas his mojo back (apparently Michael didn't lose all his powers when he fell, he instead took all the angels) and it's trunk to her disposal.

The battle had been rough, dirty and bloody and in the middle was a battle of the two Sams, two different generations, two different sides, two different souls in one but one goal. Sammy faced off against her uncle's body, knowing that she could show no mercy to him. She had glared Lucifer down in a way both of her parents would've been proud of; then the last shot had been made.

Cas, Eve, Michael and other people from the different sides, all fighting, were sent either flying or to the ground as a cloud of ash and a battle of wills fell over the relations. Castiel lay there, his hair messed up, in that old sandy trench coat he had arrived in many, many years ago, his heart in his throat, wondering if the girl he considered like his daughter had survived.

A lone figure rose from the ash and it's dark silhouette gave him no hope, the figure masculine He fought the urge to fall to back to the floor and sob as he knew that if Lucifer had survived he was needed to fight.

Sam's body, clad in a dirty white suit cut through the grey ash, carrying in his arms his young niece as he staggered.

He fell to his knees and the three of them sprinted over, the three people who had had to bring her up.

They all fell to her side, Eve pushing Sam away, a gun at his throat.

"No!" Sammy protested, her voice weak and therefore not that audible. "He's Sam, he's my uncle."

She held out her hand towards the obviously broken and guilt ridded man and he slowly took it, calloused hands meeting surprisingly smooth.

"Its' the five of us now. And as my Mum said, we're some of the last, you, me, the others, us. It's up to us to keep the story. But now, it's up to us to bring humanity back."

Sammy smiled encouragingly at her uncle and dragged him forcefully into a tight hug. She closed her eyes as she finally relished in the contact with her family…

**LA FINI**

* * *

**The exorcism translated...**

**Most glorious prince of the divine army, Saint Michael Archangel, defend us in this fight of ours against the hostile princes and powers, against those that want to govern the world in the darkness, against the negativity of all things spiritual. Do come to help men, those that God created in great number, those that He made in his image, and with great effort rid them of the Fallen Angel Lucifer in their midst.**

**Okay, done and finished. How did you like it?**


End file.
